Me First (move)
Me First (Japanese: さきどり Take in Advance) is a move introduced in Generation IV. Effect If the target has not made its move this turn, but is scheduled to use a damage-dealing move, Me First copies that move preemptively and increases the power by 50%. It bypasses checks to always hit, unless the opponent is in the of a move such as or . Me First will fail if the target selected a non-damaging move, or if the target already executed its move this turn. If the target is about to recharge from a move like this turn, Me First will copy the move. If a like is copied, it will force the user of Me First to use the move for several turns, but the 50% increase in power only applies to the first turn. Me First is unable to copy , , , , , , , , , , , Z-Move, or . Unlike other moves, if the target of Me First is a vacant slot or a Pokémon that already fainted before the Me First user's turn, Me First will fail instead of being redirected to an adjacent non-fainted opponent. Generation VII When Pokémon holding a Choice items copies or by Me First, those moves will fail after the first turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Me First, the user's stat rises by two stages. Additionally, the copied move will become its corresponding Z-Move. Description |The user tries to cut ahead of the foe to steal and use the foe's intended move with greater power.}} |The user tries to cut ahead of the target to steal and use the target's intended move with greater power.}} |The user cuts ahead of the target to steal and use the target's intended move with greater power. This move fails if it isn't used first.}} |The user cuts ahead of the target to copy and use the target's intended move with greater power. This move fails if it isn't used first.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 50 |50}} 57 |57}} 60 |1, 60 41 |41}} 19 |37|37}} By Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} Generation VII - Poni Meadow }} In other games Me First targets an enemy in front and uses a random attack move that the enemy knows. The move fails if the target has no damage-dealing moves. The power of the called move is boosted in Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, and the Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) games, but not in . Description |Causes the user to unleash a random move drawn from the facing enemy's move list. The move's power is boosted for greater damage. The move fails if the enemy has no damage-dealing moves.}} |Causes the user to unleash a random move drawn from the facing Pokémon's move list. The move's power is boosted for greater damage. The move fails if the Pokémon has no damage-dealing moves.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |You use one of the attack moves that the enemy knows. You use one of the enemy's physical or special moves. }} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga }}}} In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In link s between s, the user of Me First turns to face its own during the "stealing" animation before executing the copied move normally. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=搶先一步 先搶先贏 |zh_cmn=搶先一步 / 抢先一步 先搶先贏 |fr=Moi d'Abord |de=Egotrip |el=Προτεραιότητα Protéraióteta |it=Precedenza |ko=선취 Seonchwi |pl=Zwycięzca |pt_br=Prioridade Primeiro Eu (TCG) |pt_eu=Primeiro Eu |es=Yo Primero |vi=Giành Quyền |tr=İlk Ben}} Category:Moves that call other moves Category:Moves that cannot miss de:Egotrip es:Yo primero fr:Moi d'Abord it:Precedenza ja:さきどり zh:抢先一步（招式）